Warriors The Storm Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
=Discussion= Take it to the discussion page =Tweaked= Take it to the tweak page =Images Pending Approval= Please use this section to put images up for approval only. Sleetfrost (D) ~ CBA Nice and simple^^ comments? 03:42, July 11, 2015 (UTC) gasp so shiny o-o can you define the shading overall on the main body? idk if its just me but im having a hard time making it out. 13:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) reup Darkened and added another layer. I personally love dark, dramatic shading, but I know it isn't everyone's favorite thing, but I feel like this is the perfect time to try getting an image approved with it. 04:37, July 12, 2015 (UTC) It looks awesome. Can you smooth out the shading just a tad, and possibly define the shading on the legs and tail? 14:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) reup Sadly this is as smooth as I can get it o.o 01:16, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Maybe define the shadng on the legs? 01:47, July 13, 2015 (UTC) reup Anddd I just realized that the last upload had the highlights hidden XD well then... 01:53, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading on the tail, and I think it'll be good c: 01:56, July 13, 2015 (UTC) reup c: 02:21, July 13, 2015 (UTC) hmm....i lied xD darken the shading some underneath him? like on the tail 02:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) also i think you missed a pixel on his...erm well under area xD 02:45, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the tail shading a tad. 06:11, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I am actually going to be redoing the shading, as it is simply not a consistant enough source. I am working on it, but it may be a few days because of my calculus class, preparing to move back to school, and some other things going on right now. If I can, I will try to crank it out tonight between assignments. >.< 00:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) no rush! take your time sun :) 15:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) reup Meh >.> It looks better than it did though 23:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Can you define the shading on the legs, and possibly add some shading depth overall? And theres a weird dark line on his under area? 13:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) reup 23:30, July 18, 2015 (UTC) i think this is good for a CBA :) 13:34, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Mistysnow (W) ~ For Evaluation Misty. Not sure if this is "silver and gray tabby"... omg its adorable ;-; can you smudge the stripes a bit more? theyre looking a bit too solid. also some of the ear is leaking in the earpink 22:55, July 18, 2015 (UTC) re-ups tbh the stripes were fine I think, but I smudged them anyway :P Could u define the main body shading 05:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Speckle (KP) - For Approval Eh. 00:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) can you possibly make the brown patches a bit bigger? 13:35, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Timberfur (W) ~ For Evaluation P sure I can do this. 04:50, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Waste around the image annd Define the shading 11:49, July 20, 2015 (UTC)